The Pictonian resistance
by 2Ps Rule
Summary: This is the backstory for the Pictonian. I might make a story on them after I finish my other two fanfics. Contains OOC characters.


_**Hello everyone! This is just a bit of a backstory for the Pictonian resistance. Feel free to comment on this story any time.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Italy-**_ Italy is the leader of the Pictonian resistance, and he was the only one who didn't get turned into a Pictonian when the the Axis and the Allies went to fight the Pictonians head on. When Italy returned however, he was no longer a coward, and that was when he started the resistance. Using his super human speed, he ran to every country that had not been turned, and got them all to join the resistance. In a failed attempt to save the rest of the Axis as well as the Allies however, he lost his left arm when it was hit by a Pictonian beam. In an effort to stop the transformation, Italy's top medic, Canada, had to remove Italy's arm. Amazingly, it actually did stop the transformation, and with Prussia's help, a robotic arm was made for Italy. And, with the help of Norway, Italy learned how to use the magic that was given to him by England before he was fully turned into a Pictonian. Gaining the ability to see Flying Mint Bunny, as well as the rest of England's friends. Plus, as a reminder to himself on what he is fighting for, he keeps one item from each of the Axis and Allies.

 _ **Canada-**_ Canada is the top medic in the Pictonian resistance. When America was turned into a Pictonian, Canada immediately joined the resistance. After losing Cuba early on in the war, Canada began to use his tenderness and knowledge in medicine. Taking care of anyone who was hurt physically by the feral Pictonians, as well as providing the needed medicine for the sick. He is no longer forgotten, and nobody mistakes him for America anymore, considering how he saved Italy from Pictonazation.

 _ **Prussia-**_ Prussia is the top engineer in the entire Pictonian resistance. He immediately joined the resistance when he found out that Germany had been turned into a Pictonian. He had changed a lot as the way went on, he had become a lot more serious. He also stopped calling himself awesome so much had began to put his skills in engineering to the test. When Italy had lost his arm, Prussia made a new one for him. Prussia was the one to find out that paint burns the Pictonians badly. So he also became the weapon's expert of the group, making any and all needed weapons needed for the war. Including paintball guns, balloon paint shooters, paint grenades, and paint sprayers.

 _ **Spain-**_ Spain became the brawn of the Pictonian resistance. It took Spain a little longer to join the resistance then everyone else, he tried to stay neutral so that his country wouldn't be hit as badly. But when a Pictonian version of Romano attacked his country, Spain joined the resistance with a sense of revenge in mind. The war had not changed Spain that much, for when he goes into battle, he always has a smile on his face along with a sense of adventure. He even allowed his hair to grow out slightly to put it back in a ponytail. Even when he got a scar on his arm from a Pictonian Romano, he still didn't allow his smile to fade.

 _ **Norway-**_ Norway became the tactician of the Pictonian resistance. He joined the resistance when he had to face a Pictonian Iceland and his Pictonian Puffin. He helps Italy with mastering his new magic abilities, as well as helping make the plans for the attacks. But he still doesn't stray from his usual poker face.

 _ **Belarus-**_ Belarus is the speed fighter of the Pictonian resistance. But instead of Italy going to her, she came to him. Somehow, she already knew that her big brother was turned into a Pictonian without having to face him and without Italy telling her. Italy's forces had nearly doubled when she joined his team! Even though Belarus seems deadly as first sight, she is actually a close friend of Italy's, as well as every other country's.

 _ **Romano-**_ Romano is also a speed fighter for the Pictonian resistance, except he isn't exactly himself. He was turned into a feral Pictonian early on in the war, but when Prussia, Spain, and Italy tried to reverse the effects of the Pictonian beam, his mind remained in a feral state. Around the base, Romano is as sweet as a kitten, but on the battlefield, he can be as dangerous as a lion on the attack. Although his sentences are usually choppy, he somehow still menages to communicate with Italy and the others when needed.

 _ **Lithuania-**_ Lithuania is Italy's second in command for the resistance. After he had to fight a Pictonian form of Poland, Italy had found him injured in the snow. After Canada helped heal Lithuania, Italy asked if Lithuania would join the resistance. Wanting to avenge Poland, Lithuania said yes, and quickly became the second in command for the resistance.

* * *

 _ **I don't own Hetalia what so ever, and this is not canon. But feel free to make your own stories on these versions of the characters, just make sure to give me a little bit of credit and link me to the story.  
**_


End file.
